


Flour, Chocolate & Sprinkles

by sunflower26



Category: Mewlions, Phi Phi Balls, Waanjai
Genre: Chocolate, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Fic Advent Calendar, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Srinkles, Teasing, flour, mgpfg, tharntype the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower26/pseuds/sunflower26
Summary: I wrote this for a Fanfiction Advent calendar on twitter with pre-made prompts. Hope you like it!
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship, TharnType - Relationship
Kudos: 47





	Flour, Chocolate & Sprinkles

Gulf turns the mixer on and flour flies all over the kitchen counter, landing on his tan skin and pink apron. When the batter turns brown from the cocoa powder he switches off the machine and places it on the counter, chocolate mixture dripping off of the steel rods. Gulf dips his index finger inside the bowl so he can taste it but a hand grabs his wrist from behind. Mew places a kiss on his neck and takes the younger’s finger into his mouth, sucking it clean. 

“Chocolate on chocolate, I can’t even tell which one is sweeter.” Mew whispers, leaving a trail of wet kisses from Gulf’s ear to his shoulder. Gulf closes his eyes momentarily and leans his head back.

“Please P’Mew, stop... I have to finish baking to decorat-...” Mew turns the younger around and kisses him, holding his face between his hands. Gulf moans but Mew stops, putting his thumb in between their lips. 

“Aow, now I’m in the mood. I want more.” Gulf says, batting his eyelashes, begging the older to fuck him through his pleading eyes. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” Mew kisses him again, sucking and biting Gulf’s bottom lip while untying the apron with one hand. He holds him by the hips and lifts him up onto counter. Mew takes off Gulf’s shirt and guides him to lie down on the cold surface. 

The older takes off his own top while Gulf scans his body with his hand and a face full with anticipation.“Are you going to make love to me here?” Gulf asks.

Mew traces Gulf’s erection with his lips, teasing him through the thin fabric of his pants. “As if you can wait for me to take you anywhere else.” He answers. 

The younger trembles under his touch. Mew smirks. He can never get enough of watching the love of his life filled with so much lust for him. He grabs the bowl beside them and pours chocolate batter on top of his boyfriend’s stomach up to his chest, coating his nipples in the process. Gulf’s breathing grows heavier. Mew notices a bottle of rainbow sprinkles behind the bowl and opens it up with his teeth. Mew tilts the bottle on top of Gulf’s nipples but the younger one stops him.

“Wait Phi! how am I supposed to decorate the Christmas cookies? P’Jom was even kind enough to give me the recipe!” The younger one says. 

“You don’t even like sweet things.” Mew says with a raised brow. 

“I was... making them for you...” Gulf says.

He looks away from his boyfriend and tries to hide his flushed ears with his arm. Mew grabs it and holds it tightly above his head. They lock eyes.   
“Baby, I wouldn’t even be able to taste the sweetness after I’ve already tasted you.” Mew comes closer to his lover’s ear and whispers “Now be a good boy and let me finish decorating.” Mew tips the bottle once again and sprinkles fall onto the sticky batter, making it cling to Gulf’s nipples. 

The friction caused by the little grains swirled around by Mew’s tongue makes the younger’s nipples harden and his back arch. Mew licks the trail of chocolate across his stomach while undressing the bottom part of his boyfriend’s body. He places Gulf’s feet on top of the counter and pushes his knees apart, giving him full view of his lover’s throbbing cock. He plants soft kisses from the tip down to his balls, licking his lips once he gets to Gulf’s entrance. Gulf grasps Mew’s hair in protest and covers himself with his other hand.

“Phi, we have lube, you can just use it...” Gulf says. 

“Let me prep you my love. We’re in the kitchen, it’s only fitting that I eat you out.” Mew says, pushing the younger’s hand aside. He thrusts his tongue in and out of Gulf’s hole, flicking it and slowly torturing him.

“Mew, please fuck me. No need to... much longer.” Gulf says in between moans.

Mew frees his own cock from his jeans and rubs it around Gulf’s entrance.

“You little slut, look how eager you are for me to be inside you.” Mew says, kissing his lover’s forehead. Gulf shivers and rolls his eyes back, trying to deal with how Mew can leave him utterly and completely wet with just a few words. He caresses the younger one’s neck and holds the palm of his hand open next to his face. 

“Spit. Right here.” Gulf does as he is told and Mew rubs the saliva all over his length. He pulls Gulf’s ass to the edge of the counter by his thighs and inserts himself into him with no hesitation.

“Mhhmm...” Gulf moans.

“Fuck baby, don’t clench around me so tightly, you’ll make me cum right away.” Mew groans. Gulf holds onto Mew’s back and scratches his skin from the intense pleasure.   
“It feels so good babe, give it to me faster, harder.” Gulf begs.

Mew bites and sucks on his ear, making the younger moan in response. “I won’t be gentle then, I will fuck you until you cry. You better be prepared.” Mew remarks, thrusting inside him deeper.

“Aahh... It’s because you’re this big that I can’t get enough of you.” Gulf kisses Mew to muffle his own moans. “Is that the only reason?” Mew slows down the movement of his hips, purposely not hitting Gulf’s spot. Gulf clenches his hands on the edge of the counter, trying to give himself impulse to take it deeper inside him but Mew holds his lover’s hips steady. 

“P’Mew kruuuub. Give it to me, na na?” Gulf whines with a soft voice and teary eyes, trying to sway his hips out of Mew’s strong grasp. Mew grabs Gulf’s cock and strokes it firmly.

“See?” Mew rubs the pre-cum on Gulf’s tip with his thumb. “Now I just have to go a little deeper for you to get what you want. Tell me how much you love me.” Mew smirks. Gulf tries to gather some strength and holds himself up with his forearms. With his face a inch away from Mew’s, they look into each other’s eyes. They’re not only hungry for each other’s bodies, but for each other’s souls too.

“Remember the first day of casting? I was smitten by you. Even though I didn’t fall for you right away, I knew I was destined to love you. I’m so in love with you Mew.” Gulf says, finishing his sentence with a soft, long kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Holy fuck... I’m just torturing myself now by not moving. I love you so much baby. Come here.” Mew holds Gulf’s wrists together and grabs him by the hip, thrusting in and out of him, deeper, faster, much more eager than before. The kitchen is filled with Gulf’s moans and Mew’s groans while they climax at the same time. Gulf’s cock and hole are now glazed with cum. Mew swipes two of his fingers over Gulf’s tip and licks his lover’s cum off of them. 

“Delicious baby, thank you for the cookies.”


End file.
